Una Conversación Anormal
by Sekmeth Dei
Summary: Marui, Yukimura, Fuji, Shiraishi, kenya y Oishi escuchan una extraña conversación entre Ryoma, Kintarou, Sanada, Niou y Tezuka.Crack fic. Situado dentre del campamento U-17


**Una Conversación Anormal**

**Disclaimer: **Esta es la traducción oficial de la historia **"****Abnormal Conversation****"**, de **TunaForDesert**.

**Prince of Tennis **no me pertenece. =)

**Summary:** Marui, Yukimura, Fuji, Shiraishi, kenya y Oishi escuchan una extraña conversación entre Ryoma, Kintarou, Sanada, Niou y fic. Situado dentre del campamento U-17

**Les dejo el link de la historia original:** s/8568535/1/Abnormal-Conversation

**Comienzo**

Marui suspiró con satisfacción. Después de un largo día de entrenamiento, no había nada mejor que un baño con agua caliente.

"Esto es el cielo..." dijo el autoproclamado tensai caminando hacia la sala de descanso. Sólo para dar un respingo al momento de ver a Yukimura, Fuji, Shiraishi, Kenia y Oishi inclinados hacia la puerta que estaba levemente entreabierta.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"- les preguntó con curiosidad. Haciendo que volvieran la cabeza hacia él tan rápido que podrían haberse caído al suelo.

"Shh!" Kenia y Oishi callaron al especialista en volea y lo arrastraron hasta unirse con ellos para escuchar.

"Sin embargo, creo que el de Marui es el más pequeño" la voz de Ryoma se oyó desde la sala de descanso. Marui inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en intereses.

"¿En serio?" esta vez fue la voz de Sanada: "Lo he visto antes. Pero no estoy seguro acerca de Renji. Me parece demasiado pequeño."

"¿De qué están hablando?" el pelirrojo preguntó confundido.

Kenia sonrió, "Bueno, yo nunca he pensado Sanada y Tezuka se unirían a este tipo de conversación". El jugador de alta velocidad rió en silencio. Yukimura y Fuji sonrieron misteriosamente.

"Yo tampoco. No conocía este lado de Tezuka". Admitió el tensai de Seigaku.

"Yo secundo eso. Por lo visto Genichirou no es tan inocente como parecía ser." Yukimura asintió.

"¿Eh?" Marui los miró desconcertado. En el nombre de las galletas de chocolate. ¿De qué están hablando?

"Shh, escucha." Shiraishi dijo mientras se inclinaba más hacia la puerta. Los demás lo imitaron.

"No, Marui es el más pequeño. Ya lo he visto antes. Caray, yo sólo podía me lo imaginar." Ryoma dijo secamente.

"¿Hyoutei?"

"Es Shishido." Tezuka respondió esta vez. "Y el más largo es Kabaji-san."

Marui se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que querían decir. Miró a los demás que lo veían de una manera muy divertida. "¿Qué?" les espetó. Kenia rió y Oishi sonrió disculpándose.

"¿En serio? Es un hecho que el de Atobe es el más pequeño. No importa lo mucho que lo negara. Y pensaba que podía engañarme." Ryoma soltó un bufido.

"Sí, es totalmente Atobe-san." ¿Era Niou?

"Wow, esto herirá el orgullo de Atobe para siempre. Pero, ¿cómo Ryo-chan lo sabe? ¿Podría ser...?" Fuji dijo con picardía mientras sonreía y abría los ojos. Dios Mío, nunca nada terminaba bien cuando este chico abría los ojos.

"Sí, es totalmente eso, está bien." Yukimura estuvo de acuerdo.

"Esta conversación no es normal." Oishi mordía las uñas. El chico parecía que quería tomar a Ryoma y sacarlo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

"¡Y Tezuka! ¿Cómo podía ser tan irresponsable?" wow, ¿sabía que Oishi podría ser una fiera?

"Na, Koshimae, ¿cuál es el punto de esto?" La voz quejumbrosa de Tooyama llegó a sus oídos.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Es Kin-chan?" Shiraishi miró horrorizado.

"No, todos vamos a escuchar hasta que hayamos terminado." La voz severa Sanada cortó el aire.

"¡Yosh! ¡Es el turno de Seigaku!" Niou dijo emocionado.

"¿Más pequeño?" Ryoma preguntó.

"Err..." Kintarou sonaba inseguro.

"Es el tipo serpiente, por amor de Dios." Niou dijo secamente.

"¡Ehhh! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Kintarou preguntó.

"Lo he visto antes, por supuesto."

"¡Quieres decir que Yagyuu te lo mencionó porque es muy cercano a Kaidoh!". Sanada dijo secamente.

"Wow, Yagyuu y Kaidoh? Eso es totalmente loco". Kenia rió.

"¿El más largo?" Tezuka preguntó.

"Err..." Kintarou se calló de nuevo.

"¿Por Dios, es Momo-senpai!" Ryoma sonaba molesto y divertido al mismo tiempo.

"Kaidoh nunca podrá superar esto." Fuji rió entre dientes. A Marui también le hizo gracia.

"¿Shitenhouji?" Niou preguntó.

"Obviamente, es Shiraishi". Tooyama respondió rápidamente.

La mandíbula de Shiraishi cayó hasta el piso, al igual que la de Kenia y Marui.

"Saa, no sabía que tú y tu kouhai, Shiraishi. Felicitaciones por eso." Yukimura sonrió inocentemente.

"¿Q…qué...?" el pobre capitán balbuceó.

"Bien, espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?" Sanada parecía intrigado.

"¡Yo la coloqué en mi habitación!" Tooyama sonaba emocionado.

"Dios mío..." Kenia murmuró.

"Shiraishi, no sé qué decir." Marui estaba horrorizado.

"¡E…espera!" nadie le hizo caso y la voz Niou se escuchó.

"Creo que estás adorando a ese hombre como a un Dios."

"¡No, sólo me gusta mucho Shiraishi-buchou!"

"Pero no es normal que pongas el nombre de este tipo en tu habitación." Tezuka sonaba incrédulo.

…

…

…

"¿¡Me estás jodiendo!?" Marui finalmente gritó.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Estamos tratando de ayudarlos con su inglés y lo único que conocía es el nombre de sus compañeros de equipo en inglés." Niou hizo una mueca.

"Bueno, no puede ser de ayuda." Tezuka suspiró y se ajustó las gafas.

De repente, se oyó una voz que sonaba como Marui.

"¿¡Me estás jodiendo!?"

"Ah, me pareció Akutagawa finalmente encontró Marui". Niou rió entre dientes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Omake

"¡Tú! Ustedes dos lo supieron todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?" Oishi dijo acusadoramente a los dos.

Yukimura y Fuji sonrieron.

"Pero, ¿cómo lo supieron? ..." Marui parecía indignado.

"Justo después de que dijo Kaidoh y que el de Marui es el más pequeño". Yukimura les contestó.

"..."

"..."

"¡Dios mío! Mirando a sus dos amigos '* ·$%·&%/*!" Kenya se fue.

Y es seguro decir que el jugador de velocidad pasó una buena noche en el gimnasio.

**FIN**


End file.
